Pieczęć
by Domina abs Argentum
Summary: Po dokonaniu zemsty Sasuke traci cel w życiu. Jedyne o czym jest w stanie myśleć, to pewien niebieskooki blondyn... Postanawia wrócić do wioski i uzyskać przebaczenie, jego zdrada przecież nie wyrządziła nikomu krzywdy, prawda? Uwaga: non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

(betowała Lilian)

Sasuke stał przed bramami miasta, a z jego postawy można było wyczytać wyraźne wahanie. Nie był pewny tego co robi. Od wielu lat nie czuł się taki zagubiony…Zawsze miał przed sobą cel – zemsta była konkretem, do którego mógł dążyć, nie zastanawiając się nad niczym innym. A teraz, kiedy pokonał Itachiego, zabrakło mu powodu by żyć. Przez długie tygodnie, gdy dochodził do zdrowia pod czujnym okiem swojej drużyny, stoczył kolejną walkę, sam ze sobą, zastanawiając się co teraz powinien zrobić.

Jedyne co mu pozostało to jego kompani i… wspomnienie pewnego rozwrzeszczanego blondyna. Nie mając lepszej perspektywy, postanowił spróbować wrócić. Dlatego też teraz stał niepewnie przed swoim rodzinnym miastem, nie wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć Hokage. Niewiele wiedział o tej kobiecie, miał tylko nadzieję, że pozwoli mu wytłumaczyć…

Wyprostował się i ruszył powoli ulicą. Drużynę zostawił poza granicami miasta, w prowizorycznym obozie. Wiedzieli, że jeśli uda mu się uzyskać dla nich miejsce w Konoha, to po nich wróci, jeśli zaś nie przyjdzie w ciągu dwóch dni, to mają odejść i poszukać sobie innego życia.

Doszedł w końcu do siedziby władczyni, odprowadzany wściekłymi spojrzeniami i szeptami tuż na granicy słyszalności. Jednak ludzie nie patrzyli na niego tak jak powinni, nie jak na zdrajcę. Patrzyli z nienawiścią tak głęboką, jakby skrzywdził ich osobiście. Nic z tego nie rozumiał, przecież nic takiego nie zrobił.

Kiedy wszedł do budynku, natychmiast został zaprowadzony przed oblicze Godaime, która już na niego czekała. Od razu zauważył w jej spojrzeniu tę samą,źle skrywaną, nienawiść, pomieszaną z olbrzymim smutkiem… Jeszcze bardziej go to zdezorientowało, przecież spotykała go pierwszy raz. Odszedł z wioski niedługo przed tym jak ona została Hokage…

Rozmowa mimo wszelkich jego obaw odbyła się spokojnie. Kobieta wyraźnie starając się opanować emocje wysłuchała go i pozwoliła wrócić do wioski,zmuszając go jednak do złożenia przysięgi wierności. Obiecała też azyl jego kompanom, natychmiast wysyłając po nich kilku shinobi. Na koniec, jakby czytając w jego myślach dodała…

- Drużyna siódma już nie istnieje. Wszyscy przestaliście być dzieć chwile będą tu jednak jej członkowie, pomyślałam, że im tez jesteś winien wyjaśnienia… - jej wypowiedź przerwało pukanie. – Proszę!

Drzwi powoli uchyliły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł Kakashi, a za nim Sakura i Sai – chłopak, który był z nimi gdy spotkali się w siedzibie Orochimaru. Nigdzie nie było jednak widać tego rozwrzeszczanego blondyna. Staliw trójkę na środku pomieszczenia i patrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. Nawet nieokazujący zwykle emocji Kakashi. Sasuke też patrzył zdziwiony tym, jak bardzo się zmienili. Saia nie znał, ale skupił się na dziewczynie. Widać było, że dorosła, jej kształty stały się bardziej kobiece – coraz bardziej przypominała swoją mentorkę. Jednak Sasuke najbardziej zaskoczyła nieładna poszarpana blizna, biegnąca na ukos przez całą jej twarz: czoło, nasadę nosa i ła na niego, a w jej szeroko otwartych oczach zaczęły zbierać się ł ętą ciszę przerwał głos Tsunade.

- Sasuke przyszedł prosić o pozwolenie na powrót do wioski… i uzyskał moją zgodę – powiedział niepewnie. Bała się ich reakcji.

Sakura popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. Wróciła spojrzeniem do Sasuke i zaczęła się powoli zbliżać, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Chłopak nie był pewien o co chodzi, wszyscy zachowywali się tak dziwnie, więc nie zdążył zareagować gdy nagle rzuciła się w jego kierunku uderzając go z całej siły w twarz. Jej siła gwałtownie wzrosła,więc cios rzucił Sasuke na najbliższą ścianę. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się podnieść, zobaczył jak Kakashi i Tsunade trzymają ją z całej siły, gdy ponownie próbowała się na niego rzucić. Po krótkiej walce wyrwała się i z głośnym płaczem wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

- Nie wiem czy to była dobra decyzja – powiedział Kakashi, a Sasuke zamarł zaskoczony. Przecież chcieli, żeby wrócił? – Po tym co się stało… ludzie tego nie zapomną.

- Wiem, ale nie możemy kierować się gniewem. To jest jego szansa, jeśli znowu zawiedzie… Wtedy nikt go nie będzie bronił. Jak rozumiem, ty też go nie zaakceptujesz… W takim razie możesz odejść. – Kakashi od razu zniknął, nawet nie patrząc na oniemiałego Sasuke. _Co tu się dzieje?! – _Sai? Chyba jako jedyny potrafisz tu jeszcze opanować możesz mu wyjaśnić… wszystko?

Chłopak o nieprzeniknionej twarzy podszedł do Sasuke podając mu rękę i pomagając wstać. Przed wyjście popatrzył jeszcze na Tsunade

- Mogę go zabrać tam?

- Tak, myślę że to jedyny sposób… - Sai ciągnąc Sasuke za rękę niemalże wywlókł go z gabinetu, kierując się na schody do podziemi…


	2. Chapter 2

(betowała Lilian)

Szli ponurym korytarzem, kilka pięter pod siedzibą Hokage. Sasuke był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Ze zniecierpliwieniem szarpnął chłopakiem zatrzymując go w miejscu.

- Możesz mi w końcu wyjaśnić o co tutaj chodzi? – wywarczał w jego stronę. Sai tylko westchnął.

- Minęło wiele lat odkąd zdradziłeś wioskę, ale wtedy wszyscy chcieli żebyś wrócił i nie było osoby która by ci nie wybaczyła. Ale teraz nawet ja,chociaż ci nie znam czuje do ciebie nienawiść – popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. –Zabrałeś wiosce to, co było dla nas najważniejsze…

- Ja… ja nie rozumiem – Sasuke nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Mieszkańcy zachowywali się tak jakby faktycznie to zrobił, ale on nie wiedział o co chodzi.

- Kiedy odszedłeś… Naruto strasznie chciał cie znaleźć. Poświęcał cały wolny czas na poszukiwania i treningi, miał nadzieje, że namówi cie do razy wracał ranny, za każdym razem coraz bardziej przybity i milczą zaczęli go podziwiać. Wtedy zaczął się dla wioski prawdziwe kłopoty,wybuchła wojna, a nasi wrogowie wykorzystali wiele zakazanych technik, żeby nas zniszczyć. Wtedy Naruto zrezygnował z większości wypraw i bronił miasta razem z innymi. Nauczył się kontrolować Lisa, nie korzystał z jego mocy. Stał się bardzo potężny. Od tamtego czasu ludzie już nie tylko go szanowali, ale też zaczęli kochać – w bitwach był niezastąpiony. Ratował dziesiątki ludzi i pokonywał najgorszych przeciwników. Tsunade-sama zaczęła go szkolić na swojego następcę. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie teraz byłby Rokudaime… Szóstym Hokage.

- Jak to gdyby nie ja?! Przecież mnie nie było…

- No właśnie… Jak tylko sytuacja się uspokoiła postanowił wrócić do swoich poszukiwań, nie zważając na to, że to niebezpieczne. Wiesz, że Akatsuki na niego polowało? – Sasuke niemo przytaknął.– No to w końcu go złapali. Prawie wyciągnęli z niego demona… widzieliśmy jeszcze byliśmy drużyna siódmą. Skrępowali nas i kazali na to patrzeć…

Zamilkł na chwilę ze zmęczeniem przecierając twarz. Sasuke pierwszy raz widział u niego emocje. Smutek i ból, że musi do tego wracać.

- To był już prawie koniec rytuału, ale oni… Zaczęli rozmawiać o ć i śmiać się, że lisi demon cie szukał i to dzięki tobie go złapali. –Sasuke popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem. To przecież była prawda… Gdyby nie on… - Naruto musiał to usłyszeć i wtedy się zdenerwował. Ostatkiem sił sięgnął do pieczęci i wykorzystał moc Lisa… Zabił ich prawie wszystkich, tylko dwóm udało się uciec, twojemu bratu i jeszcze jednemu… Ale Naruto nie mógł już tego cofnąć. Sakura chciała go powstrzymać i widziałeś jak teraz wygląda. Blizna na twarzy nie jest jedyną. Kakashi –sensei też ledwo przeżył kiedy ją od niego odciągał. Dopiero kiedy przybyły posiłki z wioski udało się go powstrzymać.Trzeba było prawie połowy shinobi z wioski… To było ponad rok temu. Od tego czasu jest tutaj w podziemiach. Jeśli chcesz, zaprowadzę cię do niego.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył dalej korytarzem, aż do dużych żelaznych drzwi, chronionych przez jednego ANBU. Sasuke poczuł ulgę słysząc, że Naruto żyje, jednak nie rozumiał dlaczego jest zamknięty. Jeśli wioska go zaakceptowała, dlaczego go izolują? Co się stało?

-Mamy pozwolenie od Hokage, chcę żeby dokładnie zrozumiał co się stało- Sai wymamrotał do mężczyzny, pokazując na Sasuke.

- Dobrze, ostatnio jest spokojny więc możecie wejść. Pamiętajcie żeby nie przekraczać linii… - otworzył przed nimi drzwi.

Powoli, ramie w ramie weszli do dużego pomieszczenia. Kamienne ściany,sufit i posadzkę oświetlało kilkanaście pochodni rozwieszonych w żelaznych uchwytach. Na środku podłogi namalowano czerwoną farbą sporych rozmiarów okrąg– między nim a ścianami pozostawało około dwóch metrów przestrzeni.

Sasuke cały dzień był zaskakiwany kolejnymi nieprzyjemnymi wydarzeniami, jednak dopiero to co ujrzał w pomieszczeniu wstrząsnęło nim do głębi.

Po środku kręgu z podłogi wystawał masywny uchwyt do którego ciężkimi łańcuchami przykuta była drobna sylwetka. Naruto leżał skulony na podłodze, a jego nadgarstki, kostki i szyję otaczały masywne kajdany, połyskujące delikatnie przepływającą w nich czakrą…


	3. Chapter 3

Słowem wstępu - długość rozdziałów jest jaka jest, ponieważ publikuję tak, jak wcześniej było na blogu, taki podział wydawał się też w miarę logiczny (w owym czasie). Część literówek (i braków spacji) wynika z błędów jakie powodował blog podczas publikowania. Nie przeczę że w opowiadaniu dalej jest dużo błędów - to jedno z moich dawniejszych opowiadań, a ja wciąż się uczę. Jeśli znajdę kogoś kto będzie chciał pomóc mi i betować moją pisaninę, na pewno skorzystam, tymczasem tak samo ja jak i Wy musimy zadowolić się rozdziałami, których jakość zawdzięczamy pomocy Lilian :)

Mimo wszystko - miłego czytania ^^

* * *

(betowała Lilian)

Sasuke bez zastanowienia ruszył do przodu, ale zatrzymała go dłoń Saia.

- Nie możesz przekroczyć linii – pokazał na podłogę i na czerwoną farbę do której Sasuke się zbliżył. – Zaraz wszystko zrozumiesz…

Chłopak popatrzył na niego wściekle, ale nie widząc reakcji wrócił spojrzeniem do blondyna. Miał na sobie tylko czarne spodnie i leżał na twardej posadzce śpiąc… Dłonie miał ukryte pod głową, a jego pierś unosiła się w spokojnym oddechu. Drobna budowa ciała i delikatne rysy… Był jeszcze bardziej uroczy, niż Sasuke zapamiętał z ich ostatniego spotkania w ruinach siedziby Orochimaru. Jego serce krwawiło, gdy patrzył na jego niewinną twarzyczkę.

- Dlaczego jest tutaj?! – krzyknął Sasuke. – przecież to bestialstwo…

- Nie! To najlepsze co możemy dla niego zrobić! Nic nie rozumiesz, nie było cię tutaj, nie wiesz jak było nam ciężko… - Sai całkowicie stracił nad sobą kontrolę. – Wydaje ci się, że śpi?! Że jest tutaj niewinnie i okrutnie uwięziony?! Popatrz! – wskazał drżącą dłonią na blondyna.

W pierwszej chwili wydawało się, że nic się nie zmieniło. Dopiero po chwili Sasuke to zauważył. Naruto się uśmiechał, ale nie tak jak kiedyś. Nawet nie tak jak człowiek. Był to uśmiech pełen złośliwości i jakby zadowolenia, że dał się nabrać…

Blondyn poruszył się powoli, delikatnie i jakby celowo leniwie,wspierając się na dłoniach uniósł się do siadu i otworzył oczy. Sasuke sapnął z zaskoczenia i oniemiały patrzył na Naruto… Spoglądała na niego para czerwonych,opalizujących w półmroku pomieszczenia ślepi, wypełnionych pierwotną nienawiścią. Kiedy zauważył strach bruneta zachichotał pokazując wydłużone kły.Dźwięk rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu, mrożąc krew w żyłach, pełen bezdusznej uciechy.

- Sasuke Uchiha… - wymruczał z przyjemnością. – Oto i osoba, dzięki której przynajmniej częściowo odzyskałem wolność… Tak, tak… To dzięki tobie ten głupi szczeniak w końcu mnie uwolnił.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować, czy chociażby zauważyć jakiś ruch, demon z dzikim okrzykiem, przypominającym coś pomiędzy szczeknięciem a wrzaskiem, znalazł się tuż przy namalowanej linii, naprężając łańcuchy. Gdyby Sasuke stał chociaż kilka centymetrów bliżej, na pewno dosięgłyby go szpony, w które zmieniły się palce Naruto.

- Widzisz co mi zrobili? – wymruczał uwodzicielsko, znów poruszając się powoli. – Zamknęli tutaj, gdzie nie mogę nic zrobić, w dodatku nie mogę zniszczyć tego słabego ciałka i się uwolnić. – Pazurami przejechał przez pierś,zaznaczając ją czterem długimi ranami, natychmiast uleczonymi przez pomarańczową czakrę. – Mogę tylko zadawać mu ból… Rozumiesz o czym mówię, widzę to w twoich oczach. Czyżbyś też coś czuł do tego śmiesznego dziecka? Nie chcesz słuchać o tym, jak zamknięty teraz w mojej klatce wrzeszczy z bólu, który mu zadaję? Z bólu i z okrutnej prawdy, że był za słaby, że zdradził przez ciebie wioskę… - Sasuke cofnął się zdezorientowany i potrząsnął głową. Słowa demona raniły, a jednocześnie jego głos miał nieodparty urok, któremu ciężko się było przeciwstawić.– Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny, Sasuke Uchiha… On już prawie zabił sam siebie podczas tego rytuału, ale słysząc jak śmieją się z ciebie nie wytrzymał… To była szansa na którą od lat czekałem… Pomóż mi jeszcze raz… Zdejmij te kajdany…- wyciągnął w jego stronę okute dłonie, na tyle na ile pozwalały łańcuchy – nie pożałujesz, dam ci władzę o jakiej nikomu się nie śniło…

Sasuke nie wytrzymał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu rzucił się do ucieczki,słysząc za sobą szyderczy śmiech demona. Biegł pustymi korytarzami, zatrzymując się dopiero przed siedzibą Hokage. Sai od razu do niego dołączył, pojawiając się w obłoku dymu.

- Myślę, że już rozumiesz… Nie dziw się ludziom, że cię nienawidzą. Nie znałeś go tak jak my, stał się wspaniałym człowiekiem. A potem stało się to i jedyną osobą, którą można winić jesteś ty, chociaż to niesprawiedliwe… Idź teraz do swojego domu i odpocznij. Jeśli Hokage ci zaufała, to pewnie niedługo przejdziesz egzaminy na chunina i jonina… Pewnie też potrzebujesz czasu żeby się z _tym_ oswoić…

Sasuke nie słuchał co dalej mówi chłopak. Ruszył przed siebie ignorując nienawistne spojrzenia mieszkańców. W jego rodowej siedzibie czekali już jego kompani, ale ich też zignorował. Nie podnosząc nawet wzroku przeszedł koło nich obojętnie i ruszył do swojej sypialni na piętrze. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i bezwładnie rzucił się na łóżko.


End file.
